The prior art reveals a variety of light emitting devices not only for the purposes of illumination but also for notification, alerting and identification. Recent improvements in high-intensity light emitting diodes (LEDs) have allowed arrays of small high-intensity lights of differing colours or wavelengths to be combined in a single signaling device.
A drawback of these prior art inventions is that they typically provide on limited functionality, thereby limiting their use to a small number of applications.